loveinterestfandomcom-20200223-history
Madellaine
Madellaine is the deuteragonist in The Hunchback of Notre Dame II. She is the assistant of circus ringmaster/master thief Sarousch and the romantic love interest, girlfriend and sweetheart of Quasimodo. She was voiced by Jennifer Love Hewitt. Personality Madellaine emphasizes much kindness and eccentricity throughout the film. Like Quasimodo, she has a constant active imagination and prefers to see the world with her ears and other senses and not her eyes. She was shown to be aware that the gargoyles were very much alive to Quasimodo's surprise. Like him, she loves to see France and walk around to enjoy life. She seems somewhat of a shy nature, but warms up to Quasimodo quickly once he shows her his world. She is often shown to have guilt trips and has trouble balancing on a tight rope. The Hunchback of Notre Dame Like Sarousch, Madellaine has no appearance in this film. But when she was a little girl, she stole coins from Sarousch in order to avoid starvation. But when Sarousch caught her in the act, he was actually impressed and took her in as his own, protecting Madellaine from Frollo. This is because he felt bad for her and was especially aware of Frollo's prejudice against gypsies. The Hunchback of Notre Dame II Madellaine stole coins from Sarousch when she was a little girl to avoid starving. Sarousch caught her, but was impressed with her enough to take her in and raise her as his own eventually making her his assistant in circus performing and thievery. Sarousch uses her to learn where the famous bell La Fidele is by having her go up in the bell tower and sweet-talking Quasimodo. But once she saw his face in the light she ran off, frightened by his appearance. Then later after the circus, Madellaine sees Quasimodo's kindness towards Zephyr and gives him one more chance. He shows her all there is to see in Paris (even running on the tops of roofs). Hugo, Victor, Laverne, and the townspeople sing about the two falling romantically in love, then it rains. Quasimodo allows her to dry off and shows her La Fidele and why it's so special (there are jewels on the inside). Before she leaves, he gives her a small wooden statue he made of her and she kisses him on the forehead. The next morning, Sarousch asks Madellaine if she knows about La Fidele. She does, but refuses to tell him where or which one is La Fidele. Sarousch points out that he could probably get the bell even without her help, but he'd have to hurt Quasimodo to do it and Madellaine sadly agrees to tell him. She leads Quasimodo out of the bell tower so that he'll not be hurt while Sarousch and the other circus people sneak in the bell tower and steal La Fidele (Zephyr sees them doing this and rushes off to find out where they've taken the bell). Quasimodo asks Madellaine if she'll go with him to the festival of La Jour D'Amour, she says no. Then when they hear one of the bells ringing in the cathedral, they hurry back to find out La Fidele is gone! When Quasimodo finds out that the one he deeply loves is behind this, he refuses to listen to her. She was arrested by Phoebus. Then after Quasimodo learns that Zephyr goes after Sarousch, he tells Esmeralda. And they go to the Palace of Justice to tell Phoebus. Madellaine tells them that Sarousch is escaping underground with the bell. Esmeralda convinces her husband to trust her as he did with her. He agrees as long as Madellaine comes as a prisoner. The four enter the catacombs and run into Esmeralda's goat Djali and follow him to find Zephyr. They stop Sarousch before he can go out of Paris. He holds Zephyr hostage, so he can leave safely. Madellaine knows that Sarousch isn't going to let Zephyr go, so she tries to convince Quasimodo to trust her again which he does. The two go up a stairway leading them above Sarousch and Zephyr. Madellaine walks across a tight rope with Quasimodo holding the rope, she leaps down and frees Zephyr from Sarousch, returns him to his parents with Sarousch and the circus people being arrested. The next day, Le Jour D'Amour begins with couples proclaiming their love for each other while Quasimodo rings La Fidele. He stops when the gargoyles are sad to lose Quasimodo and hope that Madellaine will take care of him. She winked at Hugo, Victor, and Laverne causes them in shock or can't believe, she says yes and kisses Quasimodo (finally). Then Zephyr rings La Fidele and Quasi and Madellaine claim their romantic love for each other. Quotes *"Quasimodo, there's more to me." *"Just standing here looking pretty." *"Don't worry, I will." *"And I love Quasimodo!!!" Category:Female Love Interest Category:Disney Love Interest Category:Animated Love Interest Category:Rocky Upstart Category:Love Interests in Sequels Category:Driving Force Category:Comical Love Interest Category:Titular Love Interest Category:Tomboys Love Interest Category:Reformed Love Interests Category:Protagonist's Love Interest Category:Movie Love Interest